Magic
by My2BrownEyes
Summary: 1940s pre-serum Steve. Bucky convinces Steve to go to a magic show where he catches the eye of a very handsome man. Loki/Steve. A couple of kisses but otherwise full of uncomfortable Steve and flirty Loki.


**A/N:** Created for Holidaystoking's stokiweek2016 on Tumblr

Marvel owns all of the characters except for Katy Calahan and Howard P. Albright.

* * *

It's been two months since Sarah Rogers passed away, and her son Steve has yet to go anywhere but the baseball stadium where he works selling tickets for the Brooklyn Dodgers, the grocers for food and necessities, and home. He hasn't even been showing much interest in the baseball games themselves whose commentary he can hear out of the loud speaker. And baseball is his favorite thing, second only to drawing.

"Damn it, Moore!" Bucky Barnes yells when the outfielder strikes out. He's sitting next to Steve and shaking his head. Bucky doesn't work there. He works in the ladies' shoe department of Abraham & Straus, the big department store that takes up a whole block on Fulton Street. Sure he might be able to afford a ticket, but it's more fun to have his best friend let him into the ticket booth with him. Then they can experience the game together.

Bucky is the complete opposite of Steve. Steve is a blond, small, skinny son of Irish immigrants who has been sick most of his life. Bucky is a dark-haired, tall, strapping son of Romanian immigrants with a fifty-watt smile that makes most if not all of the ladies swoon. People often find it strange that they're such good friends. But both love baseball, specifically the Brooklyn Dodgers, and both hate bullies. They've been friends for as long as they can remember, inseparable since Bucky insisted Steve be allowed to play stick ball and Steve took a punch that was meant for Bucky because of it.

"Huh?" Steve asks then realizes what he's talking about. "Oh. Yeah. Moore has been off his game lately."

"He ain't the only one." Bucky studies his friend for a moment and gets an idea. "We're going out. Tonight. No excuses."

Steve's shoulders slump. "Please no. I don't think I can handle another double-date." The last thing he wants is to go out with a girl who'd rather be with Bucky or really anyone other than him.

"Not a double-date," Bucky promises. He goes on to explain how his sister Becky has been pestering him to take her to this magic show near the neighborhood. "I can take Katy, and you and Becky can tag along."

"Katy? I thought you were seeing Mary Celeste."

"Nah. She broke up with me after visiting me at work. Said I was too flirty with the customers." He shrugs and throws up his hands a little. "How else am I gonna make commission? Anyway, I asked Katy out, but her mom wants a chaperone. Who better than you and my sister?"

"A chaperone, huh? She must know your reputation."

"Shut up. So you'll go, right?"

Steve makes a face, obviously not wanting to.

"Come on," Bucky presses. "It'll be fun. I know you love magic." He gives his friend his best puppy dog eyes. "Please? In return for all those times I visited you in the hospital and brought you your homework?"

Damn Catholic guilt. "Yeah. Okay. I'll go."

"Thank you."

"Jerk."

"Punk," Bucky replies with a smile. "Meet us at my house before 6."

xxx

Bucky walks into the supper club with Katy Calahan on his arm. She's blonde with faint freckles and full breasts. His little sister and his best friend are right behind. Normally, they couldn't afford to come to a place like this, but the club is having some financial trouble and started renting the place to some acts. This time it's magician Howard P. Albright, famous for his card tricks. Also, Bucky informs his sister that this is both her birthday and Christmas presents for the year.

The supper club is full of round tables with little candle lamps in the center of each one. There are three sections. The one closest to the stage and dance floor are on the lowest level. The next two are a few steps higher, allowing everyone a view of the stage.

They get seated at a table near the back. Bucky and Steve sit on either side of the girls as they turn their chairs to face the stage.

Beside them, closest to Steve, is a couple that is difficult not to notice. They are both tall and stately with light skin and a manner that exudes money and status. The man has dark slick-backed hair and alert green eyes. The woman is blonde. Her eyes are also green, but there is a haughtiness to them.

"Why did we have to come all this way again?" she asks, sounding as though the journey was tedious. Her accent sounds English to Steve's ears.

"I thought it might be fun," the man answers with a very similar accent. Both sound like they come from money. "Aren't you curious what sort of magic Midgard has?"

The word catches Steve's ears. He almost turns to correct them. He doesn't know where Midgard is, but this is Brooklyn.

"Ow," Bucky says, rubbing his side.

"Stop staring," Katy orders in her own accent. She came over from Ireland with her family about five years ago. "Or this will be our last date," she warns.

He licks his lips and offers an apologetic smile. "I was just thinkin' how much prettier you are." He gives her nose a playful tap. "Besides, we all know Ireland is better than England."

"Darn right."

Steve looks over at the next table, trying to be nonchalant. He turns back quickly when his eyes meet the man's. How he hates the fact that he can feel his cheeks redden. He quickly takes a sip of water. It wouldn't be so bad if the attraction he feels were for the woman instead, but it's not. Heaven help him, it's not.

"You know it can't be real magic, Loki. How could it be?"

Loki. The man's name is Loki. Steve smiles. Like the Norse Trickster. Well if the guy is a god, that would explain why he's attracted to him. He wishes it were true.

"Steve? Steve?" Betsy jostles his leg. She looks a lot like her brother with dark hair and eyes. "Where are you?"

"Huh? Nowhere. I mean here." He presses his lips together and looks down.

"You're always welcome at our house you know," she tells him, thinking it's about his mother. "Mamă told me to tell you to come to supper whenever you want. There is always a place for you at the table."

"I know. Bucky keeps inviting me. But thank you," he adds.

xxx

Loki had noticed the thin almost emaciated young man when the group was shown to their table. He pities the lad. Not only is the young man Midgardian, poor thing, but he also looks very sickly. His eyes, however, his brilliantly blue eyes, are surprisingly bright and intelligent. Loki notices when they lock eyes for a brief moment. He is oddly disappointed when they turn away so quickly. He shrugs and returns his attention to his companion. "Amora, if you wish to leave, then by all means do so. I shall remain here to enjoy my drink and study this supposed magician."

She rolls her eyes and huffs. "The drinks are horribly weak. But fine. I'll stay."

He knew she would.

The lights dim.

Howard P. Albright is announced. The man walks on stage and addresses the audience. "What you will see on stage tonight will astound you." He pulls a deck of cards from his breast pocket. "These are ordinary playing cards. I want you to pay very close attention. Magic will flow from me to them."

"Oh bother," Amora says rather loudly.

"It seems we may have a few non-believers in the crowd," Mr. Albright says. He smiles. "I guarantee their minds will be changed by the end of the evening." He begins his performance.

The audience oohs and ahs. Most are impressed, astounded by his magic. Two most definitely are not. And of those, one does not attempt to soften the groans she makes.

"They actually think that's magic," she says in disbelief. "It's barely passible misdirection and slight-of-hand."

Loki leans over. His voice is quieter. "I believe you mean it's very good misdirection and slight-of-hand."

Becky is scowling at their rudeness. Her brother looks over and sees a very familiar look in his best friend's eyes. He just knows this is gonna end up with one of them having a black eye.

Steve turns to the other table. "Excuse me, but some of us are trying to enjoy the show."

The woman laughs with disdain. "Do you have any idea who we are?"

"No. And I really don't care."

"Really." An evil smiles spreads across her face. It abruptly changes to surprise when she feels a hand on her arm.

Loki has been studying the small Midgardian with mild surprise and curiosity. He gives a warning glance to his companion, adding a soft, "Amora." He returns his attention to the young man. "Our apologies." He bows his head, his eyes never leaving the Steve's.

Steve nods and turns back around. He exchanges a look with Bucky, both surprised that they didn't end up in the back alley with blood on their faces.

Bucky assumes it's because the guy isn't the fighting type. Probably has big guys to do it for him. Although if he were with a girl like that, he'd at least try to make a show of defending her.

Amora glares at Loki. "So I'm to be muzzled now?"

His jaw tightens, and his nostrils flare. He tears his eyes away from the blond Midgardian to look at his companion. "No. If you wish to speak, you may. Just don't do it here."

Her eyebrow rises. "Fine. Let's go then."

He shakes his head.

This is too much. She can't believe Loki is ditching her for this charlatan. Angry and wanting to make a point, she leans forward and throws a piece of bread at Steve. "Hey, Midgardian." When he turns, she rises from her seat. "Let me show you some real magic." In a puff of green light, she disappears.

Steve's eyes get big as saucers. He looks at Loki. "Smoke bomb and trap door?"

The man smiles at his intelligence. "No. Real magic actually."

With apprehension in his blue eyes, Steve slowly turns back around.

Becky is staring at the place where Amora was. She leans forward and whispers, "Steve, did you see that?"

"Yeah. It was kind of hard to miss."

"Where'd she go?"

He shrugs. "At least she's gone."

A few moments later, Becky leans in again. "Steve, that guy keeps staring at you."

He isn't surprised. He's had that feeling of being watched ever since the womah disappeared. "Is he?"

"Yeah. Either he's planning on beating you up or he's fruity."

Steve reddens at the word and curses himself for it. "He was with that woman," he reminds her.

"So?"

He turns to Becky. "How do you even know about that term?"

"I know more than you and my brother think." She gives him a look of superiority.

He turns back around. "Either way, doesn't matter."

"You still end up in the alley?" she teases in a whisper.

And there go his cheeks reddening again. He tries to concentrate on the magician. It ends up being really hard.

Loki was already bored with the card tricks when the Midgardian turned to shush them. He's so very glad he did. He finds the man far more interesting than what is happening on stage. Every so often the blue eyes will sneak a glance at him. He smiles each time. Once he adds a wink that seems to discombobulate the poor dear completely. It is wonderfully amusing.

Steve is starting to get mad. He knows this guy is just messing with him. He finally turns. "What is your problem?" he whispers.

The gentleman smiles pleasantly, but there is a sparkle of mischief in his green eyes. "I don't know your name."

"What?"

He moves closer. "Your name. My problem is that I don't know it." He puts a hand on his chest. "I am Loki."

He isn't sure what to do. He just knows Becky is laughing at him. "Steve."

"Nice to meet you, Steve."

He nods and turns back to the stage, forcing himself not to steal a glance at Loki again.

When the performance ends, Steve turns to find Loki's chair empty. There's a small pile of gold coins on the table. Then the waitress comes over and tells them their check has been covered. She hands Steve a note. 'Find an excuse not to leave.'

"What's it say?" Bucky asks.

He shows it to them.

"Who's it from do you think?"

Becky rolls her eyes at her brother's question. "Obviously it was the guy sitting next to us."

Katy is confused. "Why would he want you to stay? Is he gonna beat you up after all then?"

Bucky crosses his arms and looks very concerned. "I think you should come with us."

Steve knows he's probably right. But he can't seem to help himself. "I kinda want to know what he wants."

"I swear you like being beaten," Katy says.

Bucky sighs. Knowing this is already a lost cause, he says, "You aren't staying without me."

"But I have to get home," his date reminds him.

Becky has to get home, too. So they agree that Bucky will take the girls home then come back to help Steve in case he needs it.

Steve stays at the table as the others leave. Slowly the place begins to empty. He isn't sure if he should keep waiting or not. Maybe this was just a ploy so that he'd be going home alone, vulnerable to attack. He finds the thought more disappointing than frightening. He gets up.

"Leaving already?"

He turns and sees the man – Loki. The guy is tall, really tall. He has a least a foot on him. "I wasn't sure…"

"About?"

"The note."

"And yet you stayed." Loki smiles. "You are an interesting creature."

Steve looks down then back up with a determined expression. "What d'you want?"

"I want many things," he replies pleasantly.

"Fine. What can I do for you?"

Loki licks his lips. "Now that is an interesting question. Normally I would know exactly how to answer, but you are not a normal man." When he sees the blond scowl, he holds up his hands. "Forgive me, I meant that in the best way possible. I am not easily surprised, but you surprise me." He looks into those blue eyes, so sincere and expressive.

Feeling every uncomfortable now, Steve clears his throat. "So then why did you ask me to stay?"

"I wanted to speak with you."

He sits back down.

Loki shakes his head. "This place is…" He makes a sour expression then holds out his hand. "Come with me."

Steve stands but instead of taking the hand, he sticks his own into his pockets. He can tell it displeases him.

The god turns abruptly and leads the way out. "This was a mistake wasn't it."

"I couldn't say." Steve wonders if this is real. "Why did you want me to stay in the first place?"

"I was curious." Outside, Loki turns and faces him. "Who are you, Steve Rogers?"

He shrugs. "I'm just a kid from Brooklyn."

"I doubt that." His eyes narrow. "If Amora and I had refused to be quiet, what would you have done?"

"I would have asked you to step outside." There's no hesitation in the answer.

"And then? Once I had stepped outside?"

"We would have fought. Probably," he adds. "It's what usually happens."

Loki looks amused. "You would not have won."

"I never do."

Green eyes scrutinize him yet again. "So this is a normal thing with you? Picking fights with people you dislike?"

"With bullies and people who don't care about others." There is a resoluteness in the answer.

"But if you always lose…"

Steve shrugs. "It's not about winning. It's about standing up for what's right."

Loki considers this. "Perhaps, but it can't be only about that. If you don't win, the bullies will continue to bully. Believe me." There is something in his eyes that says he has some experience with this, and not as the bully. "You must win to end the cycle. You already know you will never win with your fists." He places a finger on the Midgardian's chest. "So you must outlast and outsmart those you wish to defeat."

"I can already outlast 'em." The way Loki is looking at him makes him uncomfortable. "I should get home."

Loki laughs, his face lighting up with it. "Already? It would seem you can't outlast me, and I am not an adversary. Or is it only fists you can withstand."

Steve's cheeks pink up.

"You are adorable. I have half a mind to seduce you."

The blush deepens. "I'm not…I mean I don't…"

Loki interprets the half-sentences. "The girl you were with, she is your beloved." There is a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Becky?" Steve looks up in surprise. "No. She's Bucky's sister."

"And Bucky is…?"

"My best friend." Steve remembers that Bucky is supposed to be coming back. He starts looking down the street to see if he can see him.

"So there is no beloved?"

He continues looking down the street. "No."

"Do you want one?"

Steve, heart beating into his ears, backs into the shadows of an alley. He sees the tall form follow.

"You haven't answered the question," Loki softly tells him.

"I…No one would want me." He can feel a brick wall at his back.

"Then I am no one." Loki caresses Steve's cheek and leans in for a kiss.

"People go to jail for this." He can feel his head being tipped back.

Their noses touch. "I won't tell if you won't."

Just as their lips touch, a familiar voice calls out Steve's name. He moves his head to the side. "That would be Bucky."

"I hate Bucky."

"Don't. This was a mistake. I'm not…" He moves past Loki. "Over here, Buck!"

His friend sees him and waves. "You okay?!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm not," Loki says from behind, still in the shadows.

Quietly, Steve replies, "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression. I'm not…I like women."

"I can be a woman." She steps out of the shadow and takes his arm. "I can be many things," she says in his ear.

Steve's mouth is agap when he looks at her. Her features have softened, but it's the same dark hair and green eyes. She's as beautiful as he was.

Bucky whistles when he sees her then gives his best smile. "Hi. I'm James Barnes, Steve's best friend. And you are?"

"Grateful to your best friend for silencing those horrible people at the performance." She turns to the shorter man and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you again, Steve."

Bucky is trying to communicate silently with Steve, but all of his eye movements and gestures are useless since Steve only has eyes for the mystery woman. Finally he gets fed up. "Can we walk you home?"

"Oh how kind of you. But where I live, you cannot follow." Loki looks at Steve again. "There is magic in the world, Steve Rogers. It just usually isn't found here." She blows him a kiss and disappears.

"What the hell?" Bucky exclaims.

Steve can only look at the empty space where she had just been and smile. "Loki." Could it be real? Or is he dreaming.

"Huh?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Let's go home."

Bucky smiles and wraps his arm around Steve's neck. "I'm proud of you, Punk. That woman was a real dish."

"She was certainly…something." Steve just isn't sure what.

"Please tell me you got her number." Bucky's face falls when he sees the shake of his friend's head. "Ugh. You're killin' me."

"Nah. This was perfect." He smiles. It's his first real smile since his ma died. For that alone, he'll always be grateful to the man / woman / trickster he met at the magic show.


End file.
